Northshire Abbey
Northshire Abbey is the home of the human religious order known as the Brotherhood of Northshire. It is located in Northshire Valley in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The closest town to Northshire Abbey is Goldshire to the southwest. Northshire Abbey is comprised of three sections, named the Main Hall, Hall of Arms, and Library Wing. It holds trainers for mages, priests, warriors, and paladins, as well a couple of quest givers. The trainers for young human warlocks haunt the small graveyard to the east of the main doors. In the shadows of the stable one can find the rogue trainer. History Prior to the First War, the abbey served as the home of the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics. It was the location where Medivh was cared for during the years he was in a coma. During the course of the First War, the Clerics of Northshire, led by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, aided the armies of Stormwind in their fight against the Horde. Shortly after Garona Halforcen was captured and brought to Northshire to be held as a prisoner, the abbey was destroyed in an orcish onslaught. In the Human campaign of Warcraft I, it is a band of human warriors, that have been convinced by enemy agents to fight against the crown, who are the ones to initially attack Northshire Abbey. The abbey is shown as having some underground side tunnels. These were used as prisons for some orcs (some orcs were held in nicer looking rooms) and a few ogres. The ogres would attack the orcs if seen, yet somehow were not hostile to the humans. Also found in the tunnels were spiders, scorpions, slimes, and skeletons which roamed the area. None of them were to the humans. Archers and brigands defended the abbey against the orcs. Also, Garona was in a room with a fire elemental who, after a certain amount of time, went crazy and broke out of Garona's prison to attack the orcs. It is not known who brought forth this elemental, as usually they are creatures who serve no other. During the Second War, the site of the abbey was the headquarters of Cho'Gall's Twilight's Hammer clan, allied to Gul'dan. After the Alliance of Lordaeron reclaimed Elwynn Forest, Northshire Abbey was rebuilt, though the area has been suffering a kobold infestation and the growing presence of bandits known as the Defias. Occupants of Northshire Abbey * Marshal McBride — Military leader in Northshire Valley * Deputy Willem — Stormwind Army * Brother Danil — General Goods Vendor * Brother Neals — Manages Food and Wine stores * Brother Paxton — Library Caretaker * Brother Sammuel — Paladin Trainer * Priestess Anetta — Priest Trainer * Milly Osworth — Manages Northshire Vineyards * Eagan Peltskinner — Hunter * Dermot Johns — Cloth and Leather Armor Merchant * Godric Rothgar — Armor and Shieldcrafter * Janos Hammerknuckle — Weaponsmith * Jorik Kerridan — Rogue Trainer * Khelden Bremen — Mage Trainer * Llane Beshere — Warrior Trainer * Drusilla La Salle — Warlock Trainer Quests * ** *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** (Human only) *** **** * * ** * ** * ** *** * * * ** Primary security threats Defias Brotherhood The Defias Brotherhood have set up a base of operations within the Northshire Vineyards to the east of Northshire Abbey, led by Garrick Padfoot, forcing the local workers, including Milly Osworth, out of the vineyard. The brotherhood uses the base as a staging ground for raids on the local farmers and merchants. Kobolds A clan of kobolds have infested Echo Ridge Mine to the northwest of Northshire Abbey, forcing the workers out of the mine. Although the kobolds don't pose a significant threat to Northshire Abbey, their foothold in Northshire will only grow stronger if they are left to themselves. Wolves A large number of wolves have appeared in the valley, presumably searching for new prey after being driven from Duskwood out of fear. Although they rarely hunt human prey, there have been incidents with farmers and missing livestock. Horde While deep within Alliance territory and strongly fortified, the occupants of Northshire Abbey are always concerned with the potential threat of another Horde attack on their lands. Category:Human territories